A Gift To Remember
by PurpleScorpion
Summary: Today is Fuji's birthday and all his friends forgot...or did they? You are cordially invited to Fuji Syuusuke's birthday extravaganza that only comes every 4 years! HAPPY BIRTHDAY FUJI! Perfect Pair
1. A Gift To Remember

_**A/N: Since Fuji's ACTUAL birthday comes every 4 years, I didn't want to wait another 4 years to post this fic. I'm so lucky that this year happened to be a leap year. So I wanna wish my teasing, lovable tensai a Happy Birthday!**_

_**Warning: Contains YAOI (Boy's Love)- or is this shounen ai? Oh well, if you don't like, then don't read! **_

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN PRINCE OF TENNIS! If I did, it would have been a yaoi to begin with…..or a shounen-ai at the very least.**

* * *

><p><em><span>A Gift To Remember<span>_

February 29.

To most people, this day didn't really mean much. Yes, there was some excitement over the fact that it was a day that only came every four years, but what exactly was the big deal over an extra added day in February? It was really useless if you think about it- it wasn't even a holiday and you still had to go to school during it. To most people, they would just acknowledge it and then move on with their regular lives.

Everyone except Fuji Syuusuke, that is.

February 29 was more than just an extra day in the year to Fuji. To him, this day was very important. And the fact that it only came every four years made it even more special to him.

February 29 was Fuji's birthday.

Since the day he was actually born wasn't part of the calendar every year, he would usually celebrate his birthday on March 1. It wasn't the same, but at least it was the day after February 28. Fuji didn't mind celebrating it on a different day, but he did admit that when his actual birthday came around, he was _especially_ happy that day.

And since his actual birthday was rare, he usually had a big celebration for it. Four years ago, his friends and family threw him a carnival party. It was so much fun riding all the rides, playing all the games and eating their hearts out. Fuji wondered what they would do for him this year.

On the morning of his birthday, Fuji yawned in bed, reaching for his cell phone. He frowned as he saw that there were no new messages in his inbox. Checking for any missed calls, his frown deepened as he saw it was also empty.

'This is strange' Fuji thought. Usually in the morning, his phone would be overloaded with messages from his friends wishing him a Happy Birthday. In fact, Eiji would give him a wake up call and scream "Happy Birthday" so loud it would make Fuji's eardrums explode.

Fuji went downstairs and saw his mother and sister, Yumiko, cooking him his favorite breakfast- pancakes with apples and caramel and a cup of spicy hot chocolate.

"Ohayo Syuusuke. Happy Birthday!" They both greeted him as he took a seat at the table.

"Ohayo kaa-san, nee-san. Arigato." Fuji thanked as he took a sip of his hot chocolate. Fuji's little brother, Yuuta, was at the dorms at St. Rudolph but promised to hang out with Fuji later. As for his father, he worked overseas so Fuji expected to get a call from him later.

"Syuusuke, kaa-san and I wanted to treat you to the spa today. We can't celebrate with you tonight due to obaa-san having the night-shift at her work and I have night classes to attend at the university, but we're free this morning. You know the spa- the one that serves those cucumber cream cheese sandwiches and strawberry mochi you love so much? And Yuuta agreed to meet us there in a hour and join us. What do you say?" Yumiko asked as she put the plate of pancakes in front of Fuji.

"That is, if you don't have anything else planned for today?" His mother, Yoshiko, asked as she sat down.

"Well…no." Fuji answered hesitantly, while checking his cell phone under the table again. Still no messages.

" So you'll come right? It'll be very relaxing." Yumiko told him.

"Saa…ok. I'm sure it'll be fun." Fuji agreed. Since his birthday was usually celebrated on March 1, maybe his friends forgot that his actual birthday was today. He'll give them a call later and remind them- maybe they could watch a movie together tonight?

With a sigh, he turned off his phone and ate his breakfast wearing his usual smile on his face.

**POT~POT~POT~POT~POT~POT~POT**

"Did everything go as planned?"

"_Yes. Even though he looks a little sad that none of his friends greeted him a happy birthday, he's still happy that he's with us now at the spa. We'll be done around 2pm and then he and Yuuta will spend some time together at the mall. Yuuta says he'll bring Syuusuke to the party at 6pm- of course, Syuusuke won't know they'll be going to his own surprise birthday party. Hopefully that'll give you enough time to prepare everything."_

"Don't worry- we should be done with the preparations by that time. Thank you again for helping us, Fuji-san." Tezuka thanked, watching Momoshiro and Kaidoh arguing about who blew the better balloon.

"_Tezuka-san, haven't I already told you to call me Yumiko-nee san?"_

"Ah, I'm sorry. Arigato again, Yumiko-nee san."

"_That's better. Now we'll see you later, okay? Good-bye!"_

Tezuka hung up his phone and called all the regulars to gather up. "Is everything going as planned?" he asked them.

" All the balloons…are inflated. We just…have to…scatter them around…and decorate this…place." Momo panted. He and Kaidoh looked very pale after blowing up over 500 balloons the old fashioned way. They could have used the pump that was offered to them, but they got into a fight about who could blow the most balloons and made their task into a challenge.

"Mmm…mmh…hmm…mmhm." Ryoma mumbled incoherently. Tezuka looked in his direction and raised an eyebrow.

Ryoma was wrapped in white streamers and blue sparkling Christmas lights. He looked like a mummy- he was covered from head to toe with only his eyes being the only thing uncovered. He was glaring at Eiji, who was standing on his right side, apologizing frantically. Oishi, who was on the freshmen's left side, was trying to de-mummify his kohai carefully.

"Ochibi! Gomen, gomen ne…I was having too much fun decorating that I accidentally thought you were one of the trees!" Eiji apologized, putting his hands together and bowing his head repeatedly.

" I'm sorry too, Echizen. I was too focused with hanging up the paper lanterns that I didn't realize that Eiji had ended up decorating you as well." Oishi too apologized.

When Oishi managed to free Ryoma's mouth enough for him to speak, he said "Buchou, we're almost done hanging everything up. We just have to unwrap the streamers and lights on me and hang those up and we'll be done." With a nod, Tezuka looked towards Inui.

"All the activities and games are being set up as we speak. The schedule for the events tonight are being finalized and the guests are to be arriving at 5:30 pm- thirty minutes before the birthday boy arrives. There is a 96% chance that everything will go accordingly as planned." Inui informed him and instead of looking down at the usual green notebook he always held, his hands now occupied a black leather-bound planner. "Oh, and Kawamura called. He wanted to tell you that his father's friend agreed to cater the event and for a reasonable price. He's now with them, looking over the menu."

"You mean the friend that owns Fujiko's favorite Cajun restaurant?" Eiji asked, lifting the lights around Ryoma's head. "That Fujiko _loves _cajun food! Make sure there's lots and lots of cold drinks at the party, nya!"

"All cajun food isn't spicy, Kikumaru. And I'm sure they'll be lots of sweets as well." Inui assured him. Turning back to Tezuka, he continued. "Tezuka, Kawamura said that when the menu is decided, he'll send a copy through text message for your approval."

"Aa…alright. Good job, minna." Tezuka said, nodding. He checked his phone- it was 10am. "Okay, Momoshiro and Kaidoh. I want you to add ribbons to every balloon before decorating this place with them- and don't make it into a contest! I want you both to take your time making them all nice.

"Kikumaru and Oishi, after you unwrap Echizen- and take care not to rip up any of the streamers- all three of you go ahead and finish hanging everything up. After you are done with that, you can assist me with setting up the tables and chairs and arranging the silverware. Inui, call Kawamura and tell him to taste everything before putting it one the menu and then send the menu to me in one hour, Afterwards, I want you to finish finalizing all the events for tonight; I'll give you 2 hours to finish your report." Tezuka instructed them all. "Everyone understood?"

"Hai, buchou!" Everyone nodded and hurried to do their assigned tasks.

At 11:30am, all the regulars decided to take a break and eat lunch. They all sat at one of the tables that wasn't decorated yet and ate there.

Taking a huge bite of onigiri, Momo said, "I can't wait for the party tonight, na. It'll be great, yo!" His mouth was still full as he talked so pieces of rice flew out.

"Momo-senpai! Swallow before talking!" Ryoma yelled, using his hat as a shield as rice flew at him and everyone around Momo. Swallowing the food inside his mouth, Momo sheepishly apologized.

"Mou, decorating this place by ourselves is so tiring. I wish there were more helpers." Eiji pouted, grabbing an egg omelet off Oishi's bento.

"Eiji, you have your own lunch." Oishi reminded, pulling his bento out of his doubles partner's reach. "And we all agreed that it would be more meaningful if we ourselves, as Fuji's closest friends, did all the decorations and preparations for this party."

"Also senpai, who would help us? Fsshhuuu…" Kaidoh added in, slurping some of his ramen noodles. After swallowing , he continued. "All the non-regulars are back at the courts training- also, they weren't even invited so there's no reason for them to help us." Fuji's surprise party was only for Fuji and his closest friends and family. If they invited just anyone, the party would turn into chaos. Also, they knew that a more private event was just what Fuji would prefer.

"Viper has a point." Momo agreed. Before Kaidoh could comment on the nickname, Momo continued, "Also, Coach Ryuzaki can't help us since she's old and I'm pretty sure her back would go out. The other teams are our guests and it would be impolite to ask them for help. And our parents are the ones helping us pay for all of this; the only thing we can contribute is hard labor." Everyone nodded their heads, agreeing.

"Haa…you're right." Eiji unwillingly nodded, sighing as he played with the wrapper of his chocolate cupcake.

"Don't forget, we can contribute presents for Fuji-senpai also." Ryoma reminded the redhead, taking a bite of his chawanmushi.

"Ochibi's right, nya!" Eiji nodded, looking more cheerful. "I bet the other teams are gonna give Fujiko a combined present- one present from every team.. But we're way more better than that- we each got him a separate present. So that means Fujiko will be getting eight super, awesome, sugoi presents from us!" He pumped his hand in the air, excited to see what everyone got his best friend.

"Wait…we're not going to get him just _one_ big present together?" Momo asked, trying to hide his panic, unsuccessfully. "All of you guys got him a separate present?"

"Yup! I got a great present for Fujiko!"

"Fsshhhuu…of course I did, Peach butt."

"I hope Fuji likes my present- I worked on it for weeks."

"Heh…I got one. Momo-senpai, you forgot, didn't you?"

"100% that Momoshiro forgot to buy Fuji a present. I also have a gift for Fuji and Kawamura also has a present since he asked me about the percentage that Fuji would like it."

"Momoshiro, run 30 laps around this area and then go prepare a gift!"

"Hai Buchou!" Momo yelled. He swallowed the last of his lunch and started his laps, thinking desperately about a gift that the tensai would like.

"So…what did you get him?" Eiji asked, looking at his teammates curiously.

"I got him a thermos of my newest drink, Inui's Special Birthday Drink. It's a combination of my golden drink and Aozu." Inui answered. Everyone suddenly paled at the thought of such a gift. Fuji was probably the only one in the world who would be happy with the data master's present.

"Inui-senpai…Fuji-senpai can't stand Aozu." Echizen pointed out. They all remembered the time where the tensai had actually and _unbelievably _passed out after drinking Inui's Aozu. That drink went down in history as the drink that defeated Fuji. "I don't think Fuji-senpai would like your gift."

Inui stopped, shocked at the revelation. "This is illogical- how did I miss this piece of information?" The data master frantically reread his notes.

"Get him another gift, Inui." Tezuka ordered, closing his bento. "Minna, I think it's best if we reveal our gifts at the time where it's to be given."

"Tezuka's right, we should keep the rest of our gifts as a secret- it'll be a surprise." Oishi suggested. Eiji pouted at that, but then nodded his head.

"Nya, you're right Oishi! Surprises are more fun!" Eiji chirped.

After lunch, they all continued with their tasks- except Momo and Inui, who left to get their presents for Fuji. By 4:30pm, everything was almost finished. All the decorations were hung, the tables and chairs were set up and all the events of the night were scheduled. Kawamura called and informed them that the appetizers and snacks would arrive there at 5:20- just before the guests arrive, and the main courses and entrees would arrive at 7:00.

At 5:00, the regulars were finally all done. They had brought their clothes and presents with them so they wouldn't need to leave. After they were all dressed up, they had enough time to rehearse for Oishi's present- which was something that he hoped the tensai liked, for it was not something that could be wrapped. Ryoma grumbled about being first and Kaidoh and Momo began a fight, but Tezuka soon ordered them to behave and they got through the rehearsal in one piece.

At exactly 5:20, Kawamura came- with Momo and Inui right behind- and brought the food with him. They all helped him to set up the bowls of chips, stacks of sushi, pitchers of tea and punch, and platters of Fuji's favorite coconut spiced shrimp and blackened crab cakes.

Ten minutes later, the guests started to arrive. The first to arrive was Rikkaidai, then St. Rudolph, Yamabuki, Josei Shounan, Rokkaku, Fudomine, Higa Chuu, Shitenhouji and lastly Hyoutei- whom Atobe insisted that it's best to be fashionably late.

Eiji's guess was right- all the teams indeed brought one combined gift each for Fuji. They put it on the table that was for holding presents. Everyone then chatted and got reacquainted with one another as they waited for the birthday boy and his siblings to arrive. Some of them were admiring the decorations while others stuffed their faces with large amounts of food.

"Ooh, ooh , LOOK!" Eiji squealed excitedly, jumping up and down as he pointed at a car coming up the lane. Everyone quieted down and gathered together, making sure to not make a single sound.

Inside the car, they saw Fuji looking for something on the car's ground, not paying attention to his surroundings. The car stopped a few feet away from them and everyone watched silently- though some had to cover their mouths to stop their giggles from escaping- as Yuuta tapped his brother's shoulder. As Fuji looked at him, Yuuta muttered a few words and pointed behind Fuji, while also opening the tensai's door. Fuji looked to where Yuuta was pointing and he suddenly stopped. His eyes opened, revealing the bright blue orbs that was usually hiding as he looked at all his friends, his face one of complete and utter shock.

"SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY FUJI!"

**POT~POT~POT~POT~POT~POT~POT**

"So Syuusuke, what did you think of your birthday today?" Yumiko asked, driving pass some trees. She looked at the rearview mirror and smiled as she saw both her brothers playing Go-fish in the backseat. Yuuta suggested they play so Fuji would be distracted and not look at their surroundings. Recently, their relationship had gotten better as they both finally decided to talk and make amends with the past. Yuuta became more friendly with his brother and Fuji became less protective and overbearing in return. Also, since it was Fuji's actual birthday today, things between were even better than usual.

"Saa…it was very fun and relaxing." Fuji answered, looking down at his cards. "Yuuta, do you have any eights?"

"Go-fish." Yuuta told him and Fuji grabbed a card from the top of the deck.

As Yuuta thought about what card to ask for, Fuji continued, "The spa was very good-their sandwiches and mochi are just as good as I remembered. And I had a fun time at the mall with Yuuta- we went to the arcade, watched a movie and even went clothes shopping!"

"The arcade was cool- I managed to beat aniki in that driving game. And the movie…that Korean movie, 'The Crucible' was awesome but I'm still pissed that the principal and the school staff got off easy- they deserved a death sentence! As for the shopping…aniki, if today wasn't your birthday, there would be no way in hell that I would have wore what I wore today. Do you have any twos?"

"Go-fish. And Yuuta, you looked so kawaii in the Romeo outfit- it fit you like a glove!" Fuji gushed, remembering it. "But mou…you should have worn that one last outfit- I really wanted to see it!"

"Oh no. Romeo was fine; even Superman, the sumo wrestler and Bugs Bunny were okay. Heck, I could even tolerate that Goldilocks outfit with the curly blonde wig. But under_ no _circumstances, birthday or no birthday…even if your life depended on it, would I have worn a diaper for you." Yuuta told him, looking exasperated.

"Yuuta! It was not just a diaper, it came with a skin colored leotard and you even had a manly bow and arrow! Besides, due to the season, you should be more festive and show some holiday cheer!" Fuji argued.

"Aniki, a pink fluffy bow and an arrow with a heart is not manly. Besides, Valentine's day is over so there's no need to celebrate it now by dressing up as cupid." Yuuta reminded him. Yumiko smiled and she listened to her brothers bicker and continue playing their game. She continued driving and looked at the car's clock. 5:50.

A few minutes later, Yumiko could see the party up ahead. She let out a little yawn, looking back at Yuuta. Yuuta nodded his head a little, catching the signal.

"Whoops! Gomen, aniki!" Yuuta yelled as he _accidentally_ knocked over the deck of cards and watched as they scattered around the car's floor.

"Ne, it's okay Yuuta. Let me pick them up." Fuji told him as he reached down to pick up the cards. Yumiko drove the car until they were just about 10 feet away from the party goers- with Fuji's door facing them. Yumiko nodded and Yuuta nodded back.

"Um, aniki…I think there's something behind you…" Yuuta said gently, reaching over to open Fuji's door. Fuji gave him a weird look as he turned around.

"Maa…Yuuta, what could possibly be behi-" Fuji stopped speaking as his words left him. He stared in shock at the scene before him.

"SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY FUJI!"

Fuji looked around and saw all his friends from Seigaku and the other rival teams smiling and cheering at him. His teammates were holding a banner that read, 'Happy birthday Fuji!' while the rest held noisemakers and threw confetti.

With his eyes uncharacteristically open, Eiji and Jirou ushered him out of the car as Saeki placed a gold paper crown on his head. Some people gave him hugs, others patted his back or ruffled his hair, and the rest just smiled at him, wishing him a happy birthday.

Fuji was so surprised that they managed to keep this party a secret from him- being a tensai, it was hard to keep a secret from him- but he was happy. Fuji gave everyone a genuine smile and voiced his gratitude to them.

"Nonsense. You are the birthday boy, so for today- and only today- you are the absolute king around here, ahn?" Atobe spoke, smirking at the tensai.

"Hai." Fuji smiled, looking at his surroundings for the first time. They were at a country club but away from the actual buildings. What really got Fuji's eye was that there were tennis courts around and they were surrounded by many trees. The party seemed to have been held at a secluded spot and beyond the trees, you could easily see the extraordinary sunset.

White streamers and blue Christmas lights were hung around each tree and the white light that came from the hanging paper lanterns matched the blue lights perfectly. The floor was scattered with white balloons with gold ribbons on them. White tables were arranged and each held a glowing fishbowl with actual fishes swimming in them. Everything gave off a soothing and joyous vibe about them.

"Everything looks incredible…" Fuji whispered in awe, not taking his eyes away from all the lights.

"We're glad you like them. All the Seigaku regulars have been planning this party for over a month and we've been preparing this all since this morning." Inui told him. Fuji looked at all his teammates in shock as they just grinned at him, nodding.

"Saa, you did all this for me. And to think, I thought you all forgot my birthday." Fuji admitted, looking down to hide the tears of joy that were threatening to drop.

"Ah, senpai- we'd never do that!" Momo assured him, putting an arm around the tensai's shoulder.

"Nya, Fujiko! We'd never forget!" Eiji agreed, running to give his best friend a gigantic, life-squeezing hug. "It killed me not to give you the usual 'Happy Birthday' call this morning, but I wasn't allowed to speak to you. Everyone thought that I would accidentally let the secret out if I were to talk to you."

"We'd never forget your birthday, Fuji-senpai. Besides, you'd probably stab us or torture us to death if we forgot." Ryoma pointed out, smirking. Fuji grinned back- yeah, that would most likely happen.

"Okay then, shall we start this party?" Yukimura asked as he gave Fuji a birthday hug. Everyone cheered and the festivities began.

There were many events- from simple pallor games to races. The prizes were courtesy of Atobe so everyone did their best to win. Truth and dare was one of the games that made the evening interesting and which everyone enjoyed. They laughed when Akaya was dared to sing a full American song- since english was his worst subject, the way he pronounced some of the lyrics had everyone in stitches. When it came to truth time, others were pale, turned green or was just in horrified shock when they found out the truth on what was in one of Inui's special drinks.

Another successful game of the night was Spin the Bottle. Shishido and Ootori blushed as the bottle chose them to kiss and everyone blushed when Niou and Yagyuu or Oshitari and Gakuto kissed. Everyone hooted when Sengoku kissed Dan enthusiastically and when Kajimoto kissed a blushing Ryoma. When Momo spun the bottle, it landed on Kaidoh. The looks that the both of them made had caused everyone to laugh so hard that the mere thought of the two kissing was enough for them- so the two were given mercy and didn't have to kiss.

Around 7:00pm, the main food came and everyone grabbed a seat at the table which held their teams names. On the tables held large amounts of food- seafood gumbo, jambalaya, hot and spicy fried chicken, crawfish boil, poboys, dirty rice and many other dishes. Everyone dug in and moaned in pleasure at how delicious the food tasted.

After dinner, they decided it was time to open presents. They gathered around in a circle with Fuji sitting in the middle.

One by one, the team captains went up as representatives to give their gifts. Fudomine got Fuji a box set of Shakespeare's works. St. Rudolph got him a six-tier homemade birthday cake. Yamabuki got him a homemade apple pie- knowing that apples was one of the tensai's favorite food. Rokkaku got Fuji his very own specialized racquet made by their own coach. Higa Chuu got him a cactus with a beige (his favorite color) flower on top. Apparently, the cactus's name was Aiko. Shitenhouji got him a hundred packs of spicy ramen. Rikkaidai gave him a new pair of nike shoes. And finally, Hyoutei got him a new camera with a video of their players wishing him a Happy Birthday inside it.

As for his siblings, Yuuta handed his brother a frame. Inside the frame was a picture of the two of them smiling- with both of them missing a tooth-and hugging each other tightly. The Fuji brothers smiled- they both agree that that day was their favorite memory together. Yumiko gave her brother a small birthday cake. But the cake was Fuji's favorite- a cinnamon spiced red velvet cake with a hint of chili powder for some kick. She only made this cake every four years on his actual birthday so that's what made it _especially_ special.

"Yosh! It's time for Seigaku to give their presents! Me first! I'll give you mine first, Fujiko!" Eiji yelled happily, running to give his present. He held his breath as Fuji opened his gift.

"Ahh…kawaii ne. Arigato Eiji." Fuji said as he smiled at what the energetic redhead gave him. It was a beige hoodie with cat ears on top.

"The cat ears are removable so you can wear the hoodie anywhere you go, nya!" Eiji whispered to him. Fuji smiled and nodded- he'll definitely wear it later this week, and on the first time, he'll keep the ears on.

"Here Fuji." Inui came up next with his present. "I was gonna get you something else, but I was advised not to. There's a 96% that you'll love this gift just as well." Fuji opened the gift and saw that it was a blue notebook. Looking inside, he started to smile.

"Saa…a notebook with secrets about the rival teams?" Fuji exclaimed, giving said teams a smile with a peculiar glint in his eyes. "Interesting. I love it, Inui. Thank you." Everyone gulped as they thought about what secrets could now be in the tensai's hands.

"Uh, Fuji….um, I hope you like it..um…" Kawamura started out, looking nervous. Someone- most likely Ryoma- then handed him a racquet. "BURNING! FUJIKO, YOU'LL LOVE MY PRESENT BABY! OH YEAH!" He threw the gift his gift at Fuji, who caught the envelope with ease.

"Arigato, Kawamura." Fuji thanked as he held a coupon for a one year all you can eat sushi at Kawamura Sushi. "I'll be looking forward to eating your wasabi sushi.

Dropping the racquet, Kawamura rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, "I'm glad you like it. We have a new sushi made just for you- it's called 'molten lava sushi'. You can try it next week." Fuji smiled wider at that.

"Hehe…here Fuji-senpai. Uh, sorry- I sorta forgot to get you a gift and got this last minute." Momo apologized, blushing as he heard the others snicker at the present he got.

"Saa…I happen to like chicken burgers and I think this toy is cute." Fuji assured him, looking inside the happy meal Momo got him. Playing with the squishy, squeaky blob in one of his hands, he smiled "Arigato Momo." Momo returned the smile.

"Fsshhhuuu…. What a lame gift." Kaidoh commented. Momo's smile disappeared as he glared at the viper. He didn't say anything cause he didn't want to ruin his senpai's birthday or run laps that he knew Tezuka would give out. "Here, senpai." Kaidoh handed over his gift to Fuji.

"Aww…Kawaii. Thank you, Kaidoh!" Fuji thanked, holding up a dog doll that was hugging a cactus. Kaidoh hissed as he blushed, looking away.

"Um, Echizen? Can you go next? I think it's best to keep my present last- well, second to last next to Tezuka that is." Oishi asked. Ryoma nodded and went forward.

"Well, guess I'm next. Here you go, Fuji-senpai." Ryoma said, handing him a card.

"What the hell, Echizen? A card? That's worse than my gift!" Momo shouted, giving his kouhai a noogie.

"Ochibi! And you didn't even buy him a card- you just folded a piece of black paper in half and wrote 'Happy Birthday' in white crayon!" Eiji yelled, giving the prodigy one of his usual tight hugs.

"Itai! Senpai…it hurts!" Ryoma yelled, slipping away from them. Fuji smiled at the scene and looked inside the card. What he saw made him open his eyes in surprise. Ryoma smirked as he saw this and went to Fuji's side, turning the card so no one except him and Fuji could see the contents. Ryoma whispered, "Hope you like your present. Please keep it to yourself though. Think of it as a private, personal gift."

Inside the card had a photo taped inside it. The photo was one of Ryoma's rare baby pictures- rare because Fuji could never get his hands on one of them. The picture was of baby Ryoma during Christmas/birthday. Ryoma was smiling happily at the camera, wearing an angel costume and had a face full of vanilla cake. It was simply adorable.

"I'll treasure this forever. Thank you _very_ much, Echizen." Fuji smiled happily, putting the card in a safe place where no one can look at it.

"Um Fuji…well my present isn't something that can be wrapped." Oishi said and all the Seigaku regulars- minus Fuji- gathered around the front while the other teams gave them space. They lined up in a horizontal line and faced Fuji. All the lights around suddenly turned off and a huge bright light began to shine-giving the Seigaku regulars the spotlight. Oishi continued, "For your birthday, instead of singing 'happy birthday' I decided to do something special and wrote this song for you. It's called, 'Seasons'. I asked the others to help me sing it so I hope you all- especially you, Fuji- enjoy." Everyone, especially Fuji, waited in anticipation for the performance to begin.

First, a guitar could be heard playing. Soon a violin joined in and finally drums were added to complete the sound. Ryoma took his cue- still huffing that he had to go first. Letting out a sigh, he gave the crowd his signature smirk and sang.

_**Ryoma: **__Naa oboeteruka (Hey, do you remember?)_

_Do you…do you remember?Oretachi hajimete deatta ano haru no hi (That first day of spring when we first met__)_

_Sakura no pinku ga toki no nagare iro dori (Cherry blossoms colored the passing time in pink)_

_**Ryoma and Kawamura: **__Subete ga ma atarashii nioi ni michiteita youna (Everything was filled with a brand new scent, wasn't it?)_

_**Kawamura- Without his racquet, he was blushing the whole time: **__Mitsumeau me ni tereta youna aisatsu (We looked at each other's eyes and said a shy hello)_

_Mesen hazushite miageta sora (In the sky we looked up)Hikouki kumo ga massugu mirai ni _

_(There was an airplane track heading toward the future)__**I**_

_**nui- He looked stiff; he was uncomfortable with singing: **__Naa oboeteruka (Hey, do you remember?)_

_Do you…do you remember?_

_Minna de honki de tatakatta ano natsu no hi__(That summer day we fought like no tomorrow)_

_Yakefuku taiyou fukamaru kigi no midori (Burning sun, trees deepening its color)_

_**Inui and Tezuka: **__Mainichi genkai wo koushinshi omae to kisotta (We fought everyday and rewrote our limits)_

_**Tezuka- He had on his usual expressionless face. Everyone was surprised that Seigaku's buchou sang very well: **__Tsunagaru haato hitotsu ni naru tamashi (Connecting hearts, souls becoming one)_

_Egao wo kazaru hitai no ase (The sweat on your forehead accents the smile)_

_Kirameku egao mabushii yo kimi ga (Sparkling smile, you're shining brightly)_

_**All: **__Iro iro arune ikirutte mainichi ga kinou ni naru (Many things happen in life, Everyday becomes yesterday)_

_Dakedo kimi to mukaeyou atarashii ashita (But I welcome the brand new tomorrow with you)_

_Oto na ni naru sukoshi zutsu keiken wo tsumitasanete (We're growing little by little through various experiences)_

_Shiren no riko erutabi ni tsuyoku naru kizuna (Our bond gets stronger every time we overcome the hardship)_

_Ima omae ni tsutaetai kotoba (The word that I want to tell you now)_

_Wakarikitteru kotoba (Is the word be both already know)_

_Sorewa... (It is…)_

_Lalalalalalalala_

_**Oishi- He had his eyes closed the entire time, but he sang from his heart: **__Nee oboeteru (Hey, do you remember?)_

_Do you…do you remember?_

_Iken ga awazuni butsukatta ano aki no hi (That fall day we quarreled about the differences in our opinion)_

_Hotetta karada wo kuuru daun saseru kaze (The breeze that cools down our warm bodies)_

_**Oishi and Eiji: **__Sabishiku hitohira ochiba ga mause piana furiizu (A leaf falls down sadly in sepia-toned wind)_

_**Eiji- He was grinning the whole time, swaying his body to the rhythm: **__Kenaku muudo itatamarenai kuuki ( Awkward atmosphere, uncomfortable situation)_

_PURE sugiru kara shikatanai ne (We can't help it, we're too pure)_

_Kenka shiyouyo datte nakama daze (Let's have a fight, we're friends you know)_

_**Momo- He was emotional and started to cry, which got him hollers and hoots of encouragement from everyone: **__Nee oboeteru (Hey, do you remember)_

_Do you…do you remember?_

_Zasetsu wo kanjite ochikonda ano fuyu no hi (That winter day when I was feeling depressed and feeling frustrated)_

_Itetsuku machi nami nanimo iwazuaruita (We walked quietly in the freezing cold city)_

_**Momo and Kaidoh- Kaidoh patted his rival's back and Momo nodded in thanks: **__Tonari no omae no taion dakega kasukananu kumori (Only your warmth can keep me warm)_

_**Kaidoh- He avoided looking at the crowd, blushing as he sang: **__Yari kirenai ne naku hodo ja nai kedosa (It's so tough, though, it isn't as hard that it'd make you cry)_

_Konna toki ni wa damatta mama (When at times like this, just say nothing and) _

_Haato chokketsu sore de subete OK (Connect our hearts, everything's going to be okay)_

_**All: **__Iro iro arune ikirutte mainichi ga kinou ni naru (Many things happen in life, Everyday becomes yesterday)_

_Dakedo kimi to mukaeyou atarashii ashita (But I welcome the brand new tomorrow with you)_

_Oto na ni naru sukoshi zutsu keiken wo tsumitasanete (We're growing little by little through various experiences)_

_Shiren no riko erutabi ni tsuyoku naru kizuna (Our bond gets stronger every time we overcome the hardship)_

_Ima omae ni tsutaetai kotoba (The word that I want to tell you now)_

_Wakarikitteru kotoba (Is the word be both already know)_

_Sorewa... (It is…)_

_Lalalalala_

_Soshite futatabi haru kisetsu wa meguru… (Then again, it's spring…the seasons will change)_

_Lalalalala…lalalalala…lalalalala…lalalalala…lalalalala…lalalalala..lalala…_

Everyone cheered and clapped their hands enthusiastically as Seigaku took a bow. Fuji was near tears- he was so happy that the song was made just for him. The meaning behind it made him so proud that he had friends like them. No matter how different they were or how insane and chaotic it got, Fuji knew he would never trade his friends for anything. He knew that Seigaku would always be together- no matter what.

After Fuji gave all his friends- especially Oishi- a huge hug of thanks, everyone began to go on stage and do their own special performances.

Aoi and Jiroh did a magical act together- although Aoi freaked out when he saw Jiroh holding up a machete to cut Aoi in half. The fact that Jiroh happened to be sleeping while doing this was what frightened Aoi. Eiji and Gakuto had a dance-off on stage, competing to see who was better. Oshitari, Yagyuu and surprisingly Zaizen played an exquisite composition on their violins. They were so good that people encouraged the trio that they should create a classical band. Kamio and Muromachi did a hip-hop dance, but unlike Eiji and Gakuto, this wasn't a dance off but a partnership between two dancers.

And of course, there were more singing throughout the night. Shitenhouji's Koharu and Yuuji sang 'Isshin Doutai', Higa Chuu's Kite sang 'Minami no Shima Kita Shikyaku ~ Dark Horse', Fudomine's Shinji sang 'Shinkenshoubu to wa Sou Iu Koto' and Rikkaidai's Yukimura and Sanada sang a lovely duet called, 'Kimi wo Shinjiteru ~ Mou Mayoi wa Nai'. Gakuto was still sore about losing the dance-off to Eiji, so he and Oshitari sang a song of their own- 'Katsun no wa Hyoutei' in retaliation.

Everyone was having a wonderful time, laughing and cheering for the performances- everyone except Fuji, that is. On the outside, Fuji was wearing his usual closed-eyed smile. But on the inside, he was frowning as he searched the area for a certain stoic captain. In the middle of the festivities, it didn't escape the tensai that Tezuka was the only one who didn't give Fuji his gift yet.

In the middle of Rokkaku's performance as they sang 'Onnanoko to Chuu', Fuji stealthily slipped away without anyone noticing him. Fuji walked down the road where he had first drove up. He didn't really know where we wanted to go and he wasn't really searching for anything, but he just wanted some time to himself to just think about the day he had.

Lost in his own thoughts, he heard someone call his name quietly. Fuji opened his eyes as he saw that it was Tezuka who called him. Not waiting for a reply, Tezuka waved the tensai over, putting his finger to his lips to warn Fuji to be quiet. Fuji nodded and made his way towards his captain.

When Fuji about two feet away from Tezuka, he asked, "What did you want, Tezuka? And why are you here?" He was curious as he looked to where the others were. The both of them were quite a far way from the party and Fuji was wondering why Tezuka would be here.

Without saying anything, Tezuka reached into his pocket and pulled out a long white box with a gold bow on top. With a bit of a smile- which was definitely rare for the captain- Tezuka said, "Happy Birthday, Fuji." Fuji looked at him with open eyes and his mouth had dropped in surprised. His shocked expression was quickly replaced by a brightly lit smile as he took the box.

Inside the box was an camouflaged beige-colored scarf. It looked hideous. But the fact that Tezuka gave Fuji a gift- and the fact that it was in private, making the moment even more intimate and special- made Fuji love it immensely! Bowing and grinning widely, Fuji whispered, "Arigato." Fuji immediately stood up straight when he heard his captain chuckle- _chuckle_!

"Fuji…this isn't a scarf." Tezuka told the tensai gently, grabbing the cloth from the box and going behind Fuji. "It's a blindfold." Fuji gasped as Tezuka placed the blindfold on him and tied the back. Still standing behind the tensai, Tezuka held Fuji's shoulders. He leaned into Fuji's right ear and whispered, "Do you trust me?"

Fuji was grateful that it was night so Tezuka couldn't see the blush that he was now wearing. A little out of breath as though he just wore a marathon, Fuji choked out, "Just as long as you don't make me trip on anything."

"I'll always catch you when you fall." Tezuka's voice sent shivers down Fuji's spine.

"Promise?" Fuji asked breathlessly.

"Hai." After that, Tezuka began to guide Fuji down an unknown path, deep inside the trees. Fuji did trip a few times, but Tezuka kept his promise and caught the tensai every time. A few minutes later, Fuji felt them stop and could hear water. When Tezuka took off the blindfold, Fuji was shocked at the scene before him.

They was a magnificent lake in front of them. The scenery looked to be from a fairy tale- with the trees and flowers swaying in the light from the full moon that shined above. The stars twinkled happily and the winds softly caressed both of the boys. But what amazed Fuji the most was in the middle of the lake, was a rainbow.

"Wha- I mean, how the- huh?" Fuji uncharacteristically spitted out. Tezuka again chuckled quietly as he watched the tensai look at the rainbow in disbelief.

"I usually come to this club to practice tennis sometimes. I heard rumors about a rainbow appearing at this lake during a full moon. Apparently, the light from the full moon reflects against the water of the lake and it creates it's very own rainbow here." Tezuka explained. Fuji stared at the rainbow with sparkling blue eyes- a rainbow at night? It was an incredible sight to see.

"I wanted you to see it." Tezuka told him gently. Fuji took his eyes off the rainbow and stared at him. Tezuka's face was no longer expressionless and he had a wide smile upon his lips. Fuji stared at the captain's lips for a moment and both of them unconsciously moved towrds each other.

They were now just a breath away. Whispering each other's names, their lips finally met. They moved against each other, savoring the other's taste. Tezuka tasted of mint and coconut while Fuji tasted of apples and cinnamon. Fuji took off Tezuka's glasses as it started to pierce his skin, then winded his arms around Tezuka's neck while Tezuka kept a steady grip on the tensai's hips. They continued to make out, occasionally breaking free for some air. After a while, they leaned their foreheads against each other and stared silently into the others eyes.

In the background, fireworks could be heard- although Fuji's heart was beating so loudly that he could barely hear them. He guessed that his friends were the ones who lit them up.

Fuji thought back to everything that happened today- from waking up to his favorite breakfast, being sad when he thought his friends forgot his birthday, going to the spa with his family, going to the mall with his little brother, being surprised when his friends prepared this party for him, and the many gifts he received.

But in the end, the best gift he received- and will always remember- was not the things people bought for him or even the rainbow in the lake.

It was this moment with Tezuka. His Mitsu.

With a quiet smile, Tezuka gave Fuji a soft peck on the lips and whispered, "I love you, Fuji- that's why I wanted you to have the best birthday ever. Will you go out with me?"

Eyes shining more bright than they ever had, Fuji nibbled Tezuka's ear a bit before replying, "Yes, I'd love to be your boyfriend. And call me Syuusuke." Fuji moved away and smiled warmly as Tezuka held his hand. The moonlight seemed to shine upon their intertwined fingers. "I love you too, Mitsu."

Pulling Fuji closer, Tezuka whispered, "Happy Birthday, Syuusuke." And with that, Tezuka pulled him in for another deep kiss, creating fireworks themselves.

* * *

><p><em>Yosh! I managed to finish in time for Fuji's birthday! I hope you all like it- I'm not really good with writing romance so hopefully the final scene worked out alright. I'm more of a comedy writer. Anyway, HAPPY BIRTHDAY FUJI and I wish you best wishes and many more birthdays with your sweetheart, Mitsu, to come! :)<em>

_Don't forget to leave a review to say if you liked this fic or not! And go read my other POT fic if you have time: **On A Rainy Day**. I bet you'll LOVE that story! And I'll be updating a new chapter for it later today- so GO READ IT NOW! ;)_

_MANY THANKS!_


	2. Outtakes: Fudomine's Gift

_**A/N: Hi! There were a lot of scenes that didn't make it into my main story. So here are some outtakes! I decided to make an outtake for every present each rival team gave Fuji (cause there's not much details about it) and then some. Hope you enjoy!**_

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN PRINCE OF TENNIS! If I did, it would have been a yaoi to begin with…..or a shounen-ai at the very least.**

* * *

><p><em><span>Outtakes: Fudomine's Gift<span>_

After dinner, they decided it was time to open presents. They gathered around in a circle with Fuji sitting in the middle. The first team to give their present was Fudomine.

"Here Fuji. A present from us." Tachibana said as he handed over a wrapped box. Fuji thanked him and opened it. Inside was a boxset of Shakespeare's works- including Romeo and Juliet, A Midsummer's Night's Dream and Hamlet.

"We had a hard time wondering what you would like so we went to the mall but we still couldn't find anything so we sat down at the food court while eating some ramen except Tachibana and Kamio who ate katsudon instead so while we ate we began talking about what you would want then Kamio said that you looked like a person who likes to read and we thought that you would enjoy classics-" Shinji muttered.

"Shinji!" Tachibana warned.

"Hai, sunmason."

"Yup, we truly hope you like your gift, Fuji-san." Ishida told the tensai bashfully. "We wanted to get you a gift that you would enjoy."

"And reading is good for the mind, body and soul." Uchimura added.

"And it's pretty hard to find that gift." Kamio pointed out. "We searched everywhere for that boxset and we had to make sure we could afford it cause we found another boxset like that which cost 50,000 yen which was more than our budget so we had to travel far to find a cheaper but still suitable one-"

"Kamio!" Tachibana again warned.

"Gomen, Tachibana-buchou." Kami said sheepishly. He sent then sent Shinji a glare. "Dammit, Shinji! Your way of talking is starting to rub off on me!":

"Sunmason."

"Arigato- I really do like his works. I never read Hamlet before- I can't wait." Fuji thanked, nodding at them. Fudomine smiled happily and told the tensai "Happy Birthday" again before letting the next team give their gift.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Hope you enjoyed it! Leave a review if you wanna say how much you liked or hated it. Next gift is….ST. RUDOLPH!_

_Also, If you liked this story, feel free to read my main POT fanfic, "On A Rainy Day". I just uploaded another chapter for that story so I hope you enjoy it!_


	3. Outtakes: St Rudolph's Gift

_**A/N: Hi guys! I only had 1 review for my last chapter **__**L So sad… So I decided that this will be my final outtake for this story. Besides, this could already be counted as completed anyway so I don't mind. And I need to focus on my other POT fic for now. Anyway, hope you enjoy!**_

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN PRINCE OF TENNIS! If I did, it would have been a yaoi to begin with…..or a shounen-ai at the very least.**

* * *

><p><em><span>Outtakes: St. Rudolph's Gift<span>_

"Huhuhu…I guess it's our turn to give our present." St. Rudolph's manager, Mizuki said as he twirled a strand of his hair.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm not sure we've met, who are you?" Fuji exclaimed, looking at the dark haired manager in surprise. Everyone sweat dropped at the tensai's question while Mizuki barely concealed the tick mark that began to show on his head. It was no secret to anyone that Fuji wasn't exactly fond of Mizuki.

"I'm Mizuki Hanajime." Mizuki gritted out through clenched teeth.

"Ahh…Sou ka. Nice to meet you then, _Miyuki_." Fuji nodded. Everyone sweat dropped even more at this.

"Anyway, from everyone at St. Rudolph's tennis team- Happy Birthday Fuji!" All the St. Rudolph members shouted out. Fuji's eyes widened as he saw the six-tier chocolate cake being wheeled towards him.

"I hope you like, 'Death by Chocolate' cake, dane." Yanagisawa spoke as he helped put the cake in front of Fuji.

"Yeah, it took Mizuki three days to create." Atsushi added. Fuji looked at Mizuki with his eyes opened in shock.

"_Minuki_ made this?" Fuji asked, looking at the intricate cake closely. All the designs looked really detailed, he noted.

"Yeah, even though we offered to help, Mizuki insisted that he made this for you himself." Asakawa informed him.

"Aniki, you should look closely to the left side of the cake. Here." Fuji followed to where Yuuta was pointing at and his eyes widen even more as he saw the words "I'm sorry" iced with vanilla cream there.

"Fuji…I, I mean…that is…" Mizuki stuttered, not quite meeting the tensai's eyes. He took a deep breath and started again.

"Fuji, I truly am sorry for what I did to Yuuta before. Even though I wanted to win, I shouldn't have sacrificed your younger brother for it. And even when I did teach him that move- which I know I shouldn't have- I should have at least warned him about the consequences. I'm sorry that it took me this long to give not only you, but also Yuuta, a proper apology…but here it is. Gomen Fuji, gomen Yuuta. Truly I am." With that, Mizuki gave both the Fuji brothers a deep bow of apology.

Everyone was silent as the Fuji brothers shared a look with each other.

When Mizuki didn't get a reply, he slowly looked up and was shocked to see the expression on the older Fuji's face.

Fuji was smiling at him- a true, genuine smile. "It's okay. I accept your apology…Mizuki." Fuji forgave. Mizuki's eyes widen and he smiled happily.

"Did you hear that, Yuuta? Fuji finally called me by my real name!" Mizuki spoke excitedly, ecstatic as he and Yuuta walked away to let the next teams give their present.

* * *

><p><em>A.N: Yup…so this is the end- the TRUE end. I'm gonna focus on my main fanfic now. You should read it- it's called "On A Rainy Day".<em>

_Leave a review if you liked it. If you hated it, you don't need to leave anything ;)_


End file.
